


兼职工作后续3【6P】

by sky721953198



Category: no - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	

“咔！很好！”  
随着导演的喊停，大家都松了口气。  
方博从地上站了起来整了整衣服，小胖也从楼梯上走了下来和马龙张继科他们围在一起。  
导演走过来拍了拍樊振东的肩膀  
“小胖的演技有很大提高啊，好好演，还有小博，你还要再演的投入一点更可怜一点，现在的那些迷妹都喜欢看这些，你说你刚才被强的时候要是能配合着流点眼泪是不是看上去更好。”  
方博拽着自己的手臂听着导演的谆谆教导还时不时的点头应声。  
“好了好了，大家都辛苦了，回去好好休息，过两天我们再接着拍下一场，晚上我把剧本发你，好好琢磨琢磨，下一场戏体力消耗会很大，这两天一定要好好休息休息。”  
“嗯，好的导演。”  
“好了，都收拾收拾下工了，辛苦大家了。”  
“大家辛苦了，导演辛苦了。”

送走导演场务那些人后方博直接摊在了离自己最近的沙发上。  
马龙站在沙发后面捏了捏方博的脸。  
“这几天累坏了吧，上去洗个澡好好休息休息。”  
方博拉过马龙在自己脸上的手蹭了蹭，鼻下飘过淡淡的护手霜香味。  
张继科和许昕则分别坐在方博的两边一个替方博按着腰一个敲着腿。  
而我们的小胖却在一旁抱怨着“真是的，为什么要让我演这种脾气暴躁的富二代角色，还要我打博哥，你们也知道我平时都舍不得和博哥大声说话这还要我打，我多心疼。”  
周雨揉揉小胖的脑袋“我也是，上次在学校浴室的那一场，你不知道那水泥地上多冷，还要博儿躺在地上，真是的要是感冒了怎么办。”  
“你不是熬姜茶给我喝了么，没事别放在心上了，我现在就是有点困。”方博的头靠在了许昕的肩上。  
许昕吻了下方博的额头“我抱你上去洗个澡然后睡觉好不好？”  
方博乖乖的点点头，给了张继科一个暂别吻后被许昕一个公主抱抱上了楼。

方博的的确确是一名大学生，和周雨也是同校只是不同系。他们两都是弯的。周雨先方博入GV圈当小演员，想着能多个固定炮友还能有一定的经济来源后方博让小雨向导演引荐自己，抱着试试的态度导演让人和方博搭档拍摄了一部作品，那搭档正是现在正在浴室帮方博洗澡的许昕，效果出乎预料的超出了预期，结果自然是方博被留下录用了，从那以后许昕和方博就成为了官配CP，还被起了一个好听的名字【方心暗许】。  
此后方博接触的人多了连GV界的两大台柱马龙、张继科也被收入囊中，当然这只是他们的副业，再加上入行不久的小胖樊振东，自此六个人成为了固定搭档，一拍即合，方博成为了这五个人的宠儿心头肉，六人合力买了这富人区的房子住在了一起，也方便日常的感情交流和剧本的研究。

睡醒的人儿从床上坐起，干渴的嗓子急需水分的滋润，掀开被子仅穿着一件宽大的白色衬衫和一条底裤的方博下了床去厨房找水喝。  
一杯冰凉的水下肚让方博整个人清醒了不少，一双手慢慢从身后环了上来。  
“光着脚还喝这么冷的水也不怕闹肚子？”这是马龙特有的声线温柔却不失严厉，头还埋在方博的脖子里轻蹭着时不时还用嘴轻啄了几下。  
“我太渴了着急喝水嘛。”放下水杯转身双手勾着马龙的脖子靠在怀里“就你在家？他们人呢？”  
“昕子和继科去超市买晚饭的材料，小雨和小胖回学校上课了。”  
“我都几天没去上课了，完了这学期肯定要挂了。”  
“担心什么，你的授课老师是你邱叔叔和玘哥，他们不会太为难你的，再说还有我和继科两个硕士毕业的就你那小儿科的东西害怕学不会？”  
“邱哥还好，玘哥就难了指不定要让我挂一次涨涨记性，还有我这脑子哪有你们的一半好使，我可笨了，跟猪差不多。”说完还用手指拱了拱自己鼻子。  
可爱的模样逗乐了眼前的人，马龙拉开方博的手低头吻上了那张刚被水滋润过的唇，手往下伸进人儿的衣摆里勾起底裤的三角边把手伸了进去。  
“怎么，想要？”  
“宝贝儿我最近一次碰你可是一个星期前的那场，这么多天忍着你是不是该好好补偿我。”  
方博手指勾着马龙的下颚“谁让你看上去这么奶还白白嫩嫩的一点也不猛，导演不给你加戏怪我么？”  
马龙好笑的别过头，双手撑在方博身体的两侧“说我奶到无所谓，但是我猛不猛你还不知道么？”说完马龙用下身顶了顶方博的下体。  
灰色的居家裤中央已经鼓起小包，方博的手伸进去撸了两把。  
“你不做我怎么知道？”魅惑的声音回荡在马龙耳边，这小孩今天是吃了熊胆了玩激将。  
“行，那现在就让你知道我猛不猛。”  
双脚的突然离地让方博抱紧了马龙的脖子，马龙将方博抱上琉璃台双腿曲折打开，拿过一旁的剪刀隔着底裤在方博的性器那上下游走。  
“你可当心点别瞎剪到不该剪的。”方博单手撑着自己的身体，另一只从上解开两粒衬衫纽扣，粉色的乳头若隐若现，这样的视觉刺激刚刚好。  
马龙左右各一刀剪开了方博底裤边，原本贴身包紧的底裤变成片的掉了下来。  
“剪坏了以后我穿什么。”  
“穿我的，当然你也可以选择不穿。”手掌贴上方博还放软的阴茎从上往下摸到小洞洞口，伸了一根手指进去。  
“嗯。。。。。”敏感的身体只要一有异物进入就会主动的包裹住。  
“这才一根手指就吃的这么紧。”  
方博拉过马龙的衣领，伸出舌头舔着马龙的嘴唇。  
“还有更紧的，你不想试试么？”  
马龙勾住方博的舌头交换着两人口中的唾液，手从衣摆下伸进去摸上光滑的身体找到胸前微微挺立的乳头按捏搓揉，另外在开括洞穴的手指也从一根变成了两根。  
方博也不是光会享受的那个，他知道男人经不起撩，特别是平时看上去最正经的马龙，伸脚用脚趾触碰隔着居家裤的肿胀还一圈圈的磨着直到那阴茎半硬的时候，用脚趾夹住裤子慢慢往下扯。  
“闷骚，穿紫色的。”  
“你不是也很喜欢么。”马龙脱了上衣和居家裤叠在地上，把方博从琉璃台上拉下来跪在衣服上，“用嘴。”  
方博扶着马龙的双腿，牙齿咬着底裤上边的松紧带往下拉直到整根阴茎都出现在面前，方博伸出舌头舔着那根深红色的肿胀从左往右从下往上最后张嘴含住，舌头在里面画着阴茎的形状，加着被刺激出来的唾液很快整根阴茎就已经很湿滑了。  
褪下马龙的底裤，方博能更清楚完整的看着这根即将进入自己后穴的东西。  
“快点博儿，好好舔舔它。”  
一手揉捏着两边的囊袋，嘴里含着吞吐，滑腻的感觉从后穴传来，这具身体已经被调教的非常敏感，好想要，好像要东西插进去。方博难受的扭着屁股来摆脱那种不安的骚动。  
“龙哥，我要，你插我好不好？插进来。。。。。”  
马龙按住要起身的方博，“博儿乖，你给哥哥口出来一次哥哥就插你。”  
“龙哥哥~~~”典型的撒娇语气，奈何马龙根本就是铁了心要要磨他。  
马龙扶着自己的阴茎塞进了方博嘟起的嘴里，按着方博的后脑挺摆着自己的胯。  
无奈方博只好单手扶着马龙的腿，嘴里含着越来越大的性器，另外一只手伸到自己的穴口将自己的手指插了进去暂时缓解那股难耐的瘙痒。  
按压的速度越来越快，马龙也渐渐闭上眼扬起头呼吸加重，嘴里也开始出现了淡淡的腥味。  
“嗯。。。。。博儿。。。。博儿。。。。。。”  
“唔嗯。。。。唔。。。。。。。”  
就在射精的前一刻马龙从方博嘴里抽了出来撸了两下射在了方博敞开的胸上，完了还恶趣味的用龟头蹭了蹭方博的脸，白净的脸上也挂了两道奶白色的乳液。  
方博的手指沾了点身上的精液放进嘴里一根根的舔干净，已经好久没有吃到马龙的味道了。  
将身体上剩余的精液涂在了自己的乳头上站了起来转过身背对着马龙趴在琉璃台上，翘起的臀瓣蹭着马龙还没软下的性器。  
“龙哥哥。。。。我要。。。。。”  
马龙摸了一把藏在股缝中的穴口，周围早已经湿透，提着自己的阴茎很顺利的插了进去。  
“嗯。。。。。”被填满的空虚感让方博舒服的哼了一声“好哥哥快动动。”  
温热湿滑的感觉让马龙半软的阴茎再次苏醒，被紧致包裹住的快感仿佛置身于天堂，大脑已经完全停止了思考，凭着最原始的本能做着最基本的活塞动作。  
“啊。。。。嗯啊。。。。哥。。。。哥哥。。。。”好棒，空虚的地方被填满，娇喘声一声浪过一声。  
身上单薄的衬衫早已被脱落，背部大片雪白带有吻痕的肌肤一览无余，手从底下绕到胸前精准的找到早已动情挺立的乳头，乳尖上还沾着刚刚射出的精液。  
指尖扫刮着挺立的乳头，手指用着适中的力道按捏拉扯，马龙他们都很清楚方博的敏感点，这乳头就是其中之一。  
“嗯啊。。。。别。。。。好痒。。。。。”嘴里说着拒绝的话身体却是一个劲的往马龙的手上蹭，要爱抚，要触碰，要更多。  
抬起方博的一条腿架在琉璃台上，这样的体位使马龙的性器能进入的更多更深，频繁的抽动带出后穴里的液体随着光滑的大腿根慢慢向下流动。  
“宝贝儿你好湿，哥哥插的你舒服么？”  
方博拉过马龙还在玩弄自己乳头的手放进嘴里咬了一口。  
“嘶。。。。。”马龙略带惩罚性的手掌在方博的臀瓣上用力捏了两把。  
傲娇的小猫哼哼了两声，转过头带着水气的双眸看着马龙，伸出舌尖舔了舔刚才被自己咬的手指。  
丰润的嘴唇，粉色的舌尖，再加上这极具勾引力的动作。  
“宝贝儿，你可怨不得哥哥了，你自找的。”  
马龙抽回手握住方博的腰加以固定，洞穴里的阴茎早被刚才的诱惑刺激的胀大一倍，此刻正更用力的往洞穴深处顶撞着，每一次都能撞击到新的深度。  
“啊哈。。。。啊。。。。啊。。。。嗯啊。。。。。”方博一手撑着琉璃台，一手向后握住马龙钳制在自己腰上的手腕，猛烈的撞击让方博都快招架不住。  
激烈的撞击带动着自己的身体一起前后摇摆，前列腺随着前后的移动时不时的蹭到身下橱柜的门板，门板上已然沾染上自己没控制住而流出的液体，真讨厌，又要弄脏厨房了。  
“嗯。。。哥哥。。。。哥。。。。哥。。。。。啊。。。好快。。。。。。”  
“宝贝现在知道哥哥猛不猛了么？”  
“猛。。。。哥哥。。。。嗯。。。。。哥哥最。。。。最猛。。。。。”  
在性事上，男人总是喜欢听到赞扬的话语，这是一件让人骄傲的事情。  
转过方博的小脑袋俯身下去吻住那张发出浪叫声的嘴，将所有的声音全部堵了回去。  
“唔。。。。嗯。。。。”  
交合处越来越湿，啪啪的撞击声也越来越快  
“啊啊啊。。。。。。哥哥。。。。不。。。。啊。。。。。唔。。。。。嗯。。。。。。”  
到了，要到了，好快好舒服。。。。。。。。  
方博先射了出来，喷在了橱柜门板上，而马龙再连续抽插了数十下后射在了方博体内。  
喘着粗气的方博趴在琉璃台上，可爱的妹妹头被汗水沾湿乖巧的贴在额头上。

“我艹，居然趁我们不在偷吃！龙哥你变坏了。”  
马龙抱起方博回到客厅，正巧许昕和张继科买了东西回来。  
“我需要要背着你们偷吃？”马龙低头亲了亲方博，以示主权。  
“我不管，小博儿也是我的宝儿，宝贝~我也想要。”  
放下手里东西的许昕抱过方博放在沙发上自顾自的脱起了裤子。  
“宝贝你看我都硬了。”许昕将勃起的阴茎对着方博的脸。  
“许昕你真讨厌~”嘴上这么说但还是用手握住了许昕的阴茎撸了起来，还伸出舌头舔了舔。

站在一旁的马龙拍了下身边张继科的双腿间“这样看着你忍的住？”  
张继科拦过马龙要收回去的手“我不介意来增加一下我们两之间的契合度。”  
在方博还没有加入的时候张继科和马龙就是一对，马龙是被插的一方。  
把张继科推倒在身后的座椅上随即马龙坐了上去捧着张继科的脸来了个热吻。  
张继科一手扶着马龙的腰一手在他光裸的身体上四处游走点火。  
随着背脊骨一路向下来到长时间没有开发的地方摸着穴口处的褶皱张继科皱了皱眉。  
“我去拿润滑。”  
按住要起身的张继科，马龙把手指伸进嘴里逐个舔湿后伸到自己后穴慢慢探入。

“难得看见龙哥自己给自己开拓，难受的话可以从博儿这里借点给你，博儿可水着呢。”  
此时的方博正双腿分开跪在沙发上，穴口还不断有混合着马龙精液的液体滴落在沙发上。  
“你这么不专心当心博儿不给你插。”  
“那你又很专心么？”张继科抱着马龙怼了一句。  
马龙嘟了嘟嘴，张继科最受不了马龙的卖萌，马龙的可爱卖萌是会激起人的保护欲的。  
“继科儿~帮我。”长时间没用到的后穴再次被使用会如初次般紧致，此时的马龙疼的眼圈略微泛红。  
许昕不知从哪里翻出了一管润滑剂扔给了张继科。  
“你藏在哪里的？”  
“秘密！”  
张继科也不多问拧开了盖倒在收手上，让马龙趴在自己身上，伸手探去后穴。  
“嗯。。。。。”感觉到手指的进入马龙紧张的拽住张继科身上的衣服。  
“龙，放松。”亲了亲马龙的太阳穴，这是只有张继科才知道的马龙的软肋。

“小博儿吃醋么？你继科哥哥这么温柔的对你龙哥哥。”  
“昕哥哥，你这挑事的手段早就过时了，况且，我现在还有昕哥哥你疼我啊。”方博朝许昕做了个wink。  
许昕没忍住对着方博的脸射了出来。  
艹，失算了。  
方博伸出舌头舔了舔沾在脸上的精液，还嘲笑着许昕这一炮的快速。  
许昕自然是不服的，小家伙居然犯规扮可爱，这一次不能算。  
把方博按在沙发上双腿打开，自己则跪在他双腿间把那小自己一圈的肉柱含进嘴里。  
“嗯。。。。。昕哥哥。。。。！”

在一边的张继科还在给马龙做润滑，虽然后穴已经可以容纳两根手指的宽度，但是要容纳下他的尺寸还有点费劲。  
“没关系了继科儿，可以了。”马龙主动解开张继科的皮带将里面蓄势待发的勃起掏了出来，站起了身握住那根昂扬对准自己的穴口慢慢往下坐。  
慢慢的一点一点的深入，不过才进去一半马龙的额头就已经布满了一层细汗。  
“你又粗了。”马龙撑着张继科的肩又试了几次。  
“明明是你太紧了。”一个挺身张继科插了进去。  
“啊！”妈的，种马！  
张继科抬起马龙的脸吻了上去，下身也动了起来，起初有点不适应的马龙随着张继科的动作摆着自己的腰配合，到后来渐渐适应，那种熟悉的快感慢慢涌了上来。  
“唔嗯。。。。我要你嗯。。。。摸我。。。。。”带着张继科的手来到自己起伏的胸膛，他要这个男人。  
贴着嘴往下，伸舌舔了舔上下活动的喉结，用牙齿轻轻咬了下。  
“嗯。。。。。别闹。。。。”  
“我可没闹。”  
张继科用力吸允，在毫无痕迹的脖子上留下了一个吻痕。

“嗯啊。。。昕哥哥。。。好舒服。。。。”  
许昕卖力的在讨好方博，舌尖在方博的羚口转圈，手还用着合适的力道在揉捏着左右两个囊袋。小巧的东西在自己嘴里显得非常兴奋，方博还挺着腰往自己嘴里送。  
动情的方博慢慢伸直双腿交叉叠放在许昕的后背，手还插在许昕的头发里。  
或许是许昕口交的水平太好，方博没坚持多久就全数交代了出去。  
许昕拿下挂在自己背上的两条细白的腿放在两侧，手指刮了刮留在嘴边的精液上前吻住方博，将嘴里的东西渡了过去。  
“唔。。。。。。”  
“好吃么？”  
“没有哥哥们的好吃。”方博舔了舔嘴唇。  
他知道许昕不会就此罢休，乖乖的朝许昕再次张开双腿，双手放到臀瓣上用力掰开露出自己的穴口。  
“昕哥哥。。。。。。”带着献媚的口吻。  
是个男人都不会忍得住。  
许昕把方博推到在沙发上，自己也曲着条腿跪在沙发上提枪上阵，直挺挺的插了进去。  
“就这么掰着，手不许松开！”许昕将方博的双腿挂在肩上，低着身体伏在方博身上，他今天要好好操一次这小妖精，看以后还敢不敢这么大胆的玩诱惑。

“你看博儿和昕子玩的多嗨。”  
听了张继科的话马龙夹了一下在自己身体里抽动的阴茎。  
张继科捏了一把马龙腰间的软肉“吃醋了？”  
马龙别过头不看张继科这幅玩笑嘴脸，可张继科不干，转过马龙的头偏要和他对视。  
张继科喜欢逗马龙，因为被逗的马龙样子会更加可爱。  
把马龙抱起放平在长餐桌上，刚才坐在椅子上不能用出的力现在全部释放了出来。  
“嗯。。。。哼。。。。。嗯。。。。。。”马龙做受是属于那种隐忍型的，就像现在，用手臂堵着自己的嘴，努力让自己不发出羞耻的声音。  
张继科今天像是和马龙耗上了，以前马龙不愿意做的，今天都让他做，张继科用力拉开马龙堵着自己嘴的手臂，伏在马龙耳边。  
“叫出来，我想听。”  
可是马龙并不是方博不会这么乖乖的听话，咬着嘴就是不出声。  
“没关系，你会开口的。”张继科的手摸了摸马龙的脸，随即按住马龙的双腿大咧咧的分开在两侧。  
马龙被弄的有些疼的皱了皱眉。  
在马龙体内抽插的同时也在找寻那敏感点，跟着马龙脸上的表情来判断，没过多久就被发现了。  
“是这里，对吧。”放开压着双腿的手，让马龙的腿自然的环着自己的腰，张继科附身用力的朝着那一处奋力撞击。  
“嗯。。。。嗯。。。。。不。。。。。。嗯哼。。。。。”  
还差一点，就差一点就能让马龙叫出来了。  
张继科含住近在嘴边的乳尖，牙齿咬住往外拉扯。  
“啊啊。。。。。哈。。。。。。嗯。。。。。。”  
“我赢了。”  
马龙红着眼看着张继科，这人真的很讨厌。  
抱着马龙的臀部微微抬起，下身卖力的在小穴里进出，嘴里还含着乳头像吸奶一样用力允着。  
“啊。。。。继科儿。。。。嗯。。。。。慢点儿。。。。。”

“嗯嗯。。。。。哼啊。。。。。啊。。。。。。”  
被插的连呻吟声都断断续续的方博看起来楚楚可怜，哭唧唧的样子让许昕更想好好蹂躏他，玩坏他。  
摸了一把方博早已经湿透的下身，手里黏腻的液体还在滴落。  
“博儿你看看，这些都是你的，你个小骚货，好好用你下面的嘴咬着哥哥的肉棒，哥哥一定喂饱你。”说完还将手上的黏液在方博的脸蛋上抹了一把。  
许昕就是这样，做到兴致高昂的时候总是会带出点流氓腔调出来，让身处下方的方博有着被强的快感，也让做爱变得不那么乏味。  
“昕。。。。啊。。。。昕哥哥。。。。嗯。。。。。好大。。。博儿受不了。。。。慢。。。。慢一点。。。。。”  
“求求你。。。。。嗯啊。。。。。求你。。。。。。”  
“嗯。。。。哼嗯。。。。。啊。。。。。。”  
连连的求饶声并没有得到回应，等来的只是许昕更加蛮力的抽插，手还用力的掐着他乳头。  
“继科哥哥。。。。。继科哥哥救我。。。。。博儿。。。。博儿要被插。。。。插坏了。。。。。”  
许昕笑出来“你继科哥哥忙着干你马龙哥哥呢。”  
方博仰起头，看着马龙被张继科压在餐桌上像许昕对自己一样被狠狠操弄着，他可真的是没看见过马龙哥哥这般模样，说不出的勾人。  
“龙哥哥。。。。嗯。。。。。”  
听见宝贝叫着自己，马龙难为的分出一点精神来回应。  
“博儿。。。。啊。。。继科儿别。。。。。”  
“龙哥哥。。。。。继科哥哥啊。。。。。。插的你。。。。插得你舒服么。。。。。。。”  
许昕看着方博，这个时候这小糊涂蛋居然还想得出问这种问题。  
倒是一边的张继科却似很期待马龙的回答。  
张继科故意放慢节奏看着马龙。  
快感的突然消失让马龙难耐的扭了扭身体。  
“继科儿。。。。。别。。。。别停。。。。。”  
“乖，博儿问你话呢，你可要好好回答人家。”  
马龙窘迫的样子看在张继科眼里十分的可爱，“你快告诉博儿，被我插的舒不舒服。”  
“舒服。。。。很舒服。。。。。快给我嗯。。。。。不要欺负我。。。。快点。。。。”  
马龙夹着张继科动作越来越慢的阴茎，迫使给他更舒服的享受。  
“博儿听见了么？你马龙哥哥说被我插的很舒服。”  
“啊。。。。啊哈。。。。。恩啊。。。。。。”既然这样张继科就只有更加卖力的操弄着回报马龙才行。  
“宝贝，那昕哥哥插你插的舒服么？”许昕自然是不敢落后的，捏着方博再一次挺立的肉柱看着方博。  
“不告诉你嗯。。。。恩啊。。。。。”方博用手肘撑起身子，闭眼仰头，享受着许昕给他带来的快感。

“嗯啊啊。。。。啊哈。。。。昕哥哥。。。。要射。。。。要射了。。。放开。。。。。”  
“继科儿我要射。。。。。嗯。。。。。恩啊。。。。。。”  
几乎是同时，方博和马龙一起射了出来，而此时的张继科和许昕对视了一眼，心灵互通的两人将马龙和方博都抱到地上的厚毯子上，用力猛的抽动几下后都从对方身体里抽了出来射到了躺在地毯上靠着的两人身上。  
“嗯，你们好讨厌。”方博沾着身上的精液不知道是张继科还是许昕的舔了舔，又在马龙身上沾了点伸进马龙嘴里。  
马龙自然不会拒绝方博，含着方博的手指舔了个遍。  
方博凑近马龙跟他咬小耳朵“龙哥哥的最好吃。”  
马龙朝着方博温柔一笑亲了亲他额头，方博则搂着马龙一个翻身骑到他身上，低下腰翘着屁股与马龙接吻，浑然忘记在身后还有两头狼在看着他们。  
张继科把自己剩余的衣服全部扒了下来跪在地上，拍了两下方博已经湿透的臀瓣。  
“嗯哼。”方博扭了扭屁股却没抬头继续和他的龙哥哥在接吻。  
张继科顶着阴茎插入还流着水的小洞。  
方博知道现在轮到张继科了讨好的用肉穴夹紧还抬了抬屁股蹭了蹭身后的人。  
被单独撇下的许昕怎么可能就这么傻傻的看着，从沙发上取下靠垫枕在马龙头下。  
“龙哥帮个忙呗。”许昕把阴茎塞到方博和马龙中间，示意他两一起帮他口交一次。  
“就一次啊。”向来除了张继科和方博不会给其他人口交的马龙难得松一次口。  
“行行行！”  
两根舌头在许昕的阴茎上来回舔弄。  
“博儿，含住许昕的东西。”  
方博不解的看着张继科却还是照着他的话做，张嘴把许昕的阴茎吃进嘴里。  
而在身后的张继科等方博含住之后扶着他的腰用力的抽动起来。  
“唔唔。。。。嗯。。。。唔。。。。。。”被前后夹击了。  
马龙看着上当的方博笑了出来，真是个小傻子。马龙握住自己和方博的两根肉柱上下撸管。方博朝马龙眨了下眼，还是龙哥哥对自己好，马龙会意的抬头亲了下方博的脸。  
张继科的手机响了起来，阴茎还埋在方博体内，长手一捞把衣服拿了过来翻出手机，是小雨的视频请求。  
张继科按下接通键。  
“哥，哎呦，你怎么光着身子呢，个老不羞的。”  
“你想知道么？那给你看看。”  
张继科把手机翻了个面对着不可描述的画面。  
“我艹！”  
“怎么了雨哥？”在一旁的小胖很奇怪他雨哥的反映于是也凑了过来看。  
拿在手里的蛋糕哐的一下掉在了地上。  
等张继科再次把手机翻转回来正想问这两孩子在哪的时候，界面却显示了对方已终止视频聊天的消息。张继科轻笑了声把手机扔一边，埋头继续自己的事情。  
“你瞧你把那两孩子激的，这会儿肯定跑着回来了。”许昕调侃着张继科。  
张继科伸手摸了把方博的身体，“我们博儿不就是这么勾人么。”  
下体激烈的碰撞加上嘴里被许昕的阴茎堵住，方博根本就说不了话，除了那些嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声。  
方博嘴巴实在是含着泛酸吐出了许昕的阴茎可怜巴巴的看着马龙。  
“龙哥哥他。。。。嗯。。。他们。。。。欺负我。。。。。嗯。。。。。。”  
这样的撒娇对马龙很是受用，捏了捏方博肉嘟嘟的脸接过许昕的东西含在嘴里。  
“博儿挺本事啊，现在学会套路你龙哥了。”张继科拍了拍方博的屁股。  
“才嗯。。。。才没有。。。。。龙哥哥最宠我了。。。。。你轻点。。。。”  
“轻了你就不爽了。”张继科抱起方博让他两腿分开坐在自己双腿上。  
方博勾着张继科的脖子转过头去伸出舌头舔着张继科带有胡渣的下巴。  
张继科一手摸着方博的左乳一手往下握住他的肉柱。  
下体被粗大的阴茎贯穿着，快感遍布全身就连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。

当小雨小胖两人喘着粗气跑进屋就看到方博被张继科抱在怀里双腿大开操干着嘴里还不断的发出浪叫的声音和他们一向稳重的龙哥在帮许昕口交。  
“呵~你两这速度都快赶上博尔特了。”  
“还亏我和雨哥惦记着给你们买好吃的点心，你们却在家里玩也不叫上我和雨哥。”  
樊振东有点不开心的撅噘嘴，而一旁的周雨早就开始在脱衣服了。  
“科哥，咱们一起不介意吧。”  
张继科亲了下方博的脸“博儿不介意就行。”  
“博哥~~~”  
看着周雨和樊振东祈求的眼神方博点了点头。  
周雨和樊振东击了掌，两个脑袋都凑到方博胸前一人一颗乳头含了起来。  
“嗯啊。。。。。你们。。。。。。嗯哼。。。。。。”  
好坏，一个个都抓着自己的敏感点在玩，方博舒服的直抽抽，小穴也一紧一紧的。  
“继科哥哥好大。。。。。怎么还啊。。。。。还这么硬。。。。。唔嗯。。。。。。”  
手搭在胸前两个小孩的肩上，这两个小的也是的把他当奶妈了么。  
“小胖你轻点，别咬。”  
张继科低头在方博的肩上来回舔着“被我们一起伺候着舒服么？”  
“舒服。。。。。好舒服。。。。。哥哥插我。。。。。。”  
把手伸到张继科的囊袋上轻轻爱抚，胸口也挺了起来。

“没想到龙哥你这么会口，舒服。”许昕被马龙伺候的双手撑地仰头吐着气。  
阴茎在马龙的嘴里被灵巧的舌头包裹着，马龙抬起头看着从马眼出流出来的零星浊液，伸出拇指在马眼上刮了刮。  
“昕子想射在我里面么？”  
许昕不可思议的看着马龙，感觉今天的龙哥有点说不出的可爱。  
许昕看看张继科，张继科却埋着头操干着方博根本没空理会。  
“想么？”马龙再问了一次。  
许昕斜了斜嘴角舔舔嘴唇，抱起马龙的腰阴茎对着那已经被疼爱过一次的小穴插了进去。  
“嗯。。。。。。。”  
许昕抱着马龙，嘴在对方的身体上四处游走留下吻痕，手掌摸在那极具弹性的翘臀上时不时还捏上两把，拍上两次。  
马龙抱着埋在自己胸前的脑袋，配合着许昕的顶胯上下动作。  
“射进来昕子。。。。。我想要。。。。。”

“不行我受不了了，雨哥你帮帮我。”  
樊振东的性器已经笔直挺立，眼下方博还被张继科抱在怀里，得不到舒缓的小胖只能求助身旁的周雨。  
周雨心疼樊振东，方博这里也无暇分身，就转了身去帮小胖撸。  
“嗯嗯嗯。。。。。继科哥哥。。。。。慢点慢点。。。。。。。”  
方博的肉柱再次挺立，马眼处也有点点滴滴的精液冒出，相比第一次已经稀释了很多。  
胸前的快感消失，方博只能靠自己，双手捏住自己的乳头拉扯揉捏。不知不觉从小穴里滴落的肠液更多了，结合处早已湿透。  
“不嗯。。。。不行了。。。。嗯嗯。。。。。。”方博被张继科插得难耐的摇头，张继科是五个人中最持久了，方博已经快支撑不住了。  
“呜呜。。。。。继科哥哥。。。。。。啊。。。。。。啊哈。。。。。”方博依稀还记得导演早上还让自己投入感情去演戏，最好带眼泪，现在他总算体会到了流眼泪时的感觉。  
“不要。。。。。不要了。。。。博儿要坏了。。。。。啊。。。。。继科哥哥。。。。。”  
张继科根本就没有听进去一个字，只顾着一个劲的抽动，紫红色的阴茎笔直挺立着在小穴里进出，怀里的方博只能喘着粗气靠在张继科结实的胸膛里哭唧唧咬着嘴唇摇着头。  
“啊啊啊。。。。。射出来了。。。。。博儿要射出来了。。。。。。”  
稀薄的精液随着上下摆动的身体撒的到处都是。  
再一次射完的方博是真的无力的靠着张继科，任由这个精瘦的男人抱着自己不停的抽动。  
洞穴一抽一抽的包裹住张继科的阴茎，到了最后冲刺的时刻，张继科双手捏着方博臀瓣上的肉用力掰开，阴茎用着更快的速度埋在方博体内来回抽动。  
“啊啊啊啊。。。。。。。。哥哥。。。。。继科哥哥。。。。。。。”方博承受着猛烈的撞击只能抓着张继科的手臂来固定自己。  
“嗯。。。。。。”张继科低吼一声在方博体内射出了精液，很多很烫。  
粗鲁的掰过方博的脑袋吻了上去，一点也不给方博喘息的机会。  
挂着泪痕的方博在五个人眼里是别一样的色情，只有一个念头就是要干他，操他，听着他放浪的叫声，听着他可怜的乞求声。  
张继科把方博从自己身上抱下来，那双细白笔直的双腿早已经合不拢。樊振东顺势拉过方博将自己刚还被周雨握在手里撸的阴茎插了进去。  
“嗯。。。。。小胖。。。。。。”

张继科拍拍小胖，叮嘱小雨让他们两个人别玩太疯后走到许昕和马龙哪里。  
宽厚的胸膛靠着马龙的背坐了下来。  
“继科儿~嗯。。。。。”马龙握住张继科的手放到自己胸前。  
许昕扶着马龙的腰不停的往洞穴里送着自己的阴茎。  
张继科细细的吻着马龙的背，这是属于张继科特有的温柔，直对马龙特有的。

“雨哥，我们一起来吧，博哥都快累的撑不住了。”  
周雨吻了吻方博的眉心“可以么？”  
方博半眯着眼点了点头，得到许可周雨把方博抱了起来靠在自己身上，手指探下去摸到湿滑的穴口伸了根手指进去。  
“嗯。。。。。”方博闭着眼皱了皱眉，他已经没有再多的力气去挣扎。而周雨为了不弄疼方博也尽量的温柔。  
等到差不多可以容纳到两根手指的时候周雨将手指抽了出来替换成了自己已经肿胀的阴茎。  
两根粗壮的阴茎埋在体内让方博难受的扭了扭身子。  
周雨眼神示意樊振东可以之后两人配合着在方博身体里一进一出。

“嗯。。。。继科儿。。。。。昕子。。。。。”  
张继科握住马龙的性器替他增加快感，许昕则在马龙体内加快冲刺的频率。  
“啊哈。。。。嗯哼。。。。。啊。。。。。。”  
许昕抱紧马龙的腰用力撞击了几次后和马龙一起射了出来。  
马龙亲了亲许昕，再转头亲了亲张继科。  
张继科抱起马龙“我带龙去洗澡，你看着那两小的，别太过了。”

周雨抱着方博手还在方博的囊袋上捏着，樊振东则低头含着方博胸前的乳头，底下的小穴正紧紧咬着两个人的阴茎。  
“嗯哼。。。。别。。。。。小雨。。。。。胖儿。。。。。啊。。。。。。。”  
周雨舔着方博的耳垂，“博儿都不等我和小胖。”说着咬了下方博肉嘟嘟的耳垂。  
都说耳垂肥有福气，看看方博确实不假，能得到五个人的疼爱。  
“嗯疼。。。。。”方博躲着小雨的惩罚趴到樊振东怀里看着一旁站着的许昕。  
朝许昕勾了勾手指，许昕来到方博面前揉了揉方博头发。  
“怎么了宝贝。”  
方博直起身子将许昕还挂着浊液的阴茎舔个干净。  
小胖和小雨不乐意了“博哥，你这样好打击我和雨哥。”  
方博舔了舔嘴角，去吻樊振东，将他的抱怨全部堵在了嘴里。  
凭着最后点力气收了收小穴，得到刺激的小胖和小雨更卖力的操弄起来。  
呻吟的声音被周雨和樊振东激烈的抽插撞得支离破碎，直到最后周雨和樊振东两个都射在了方博的身体里，而方博却已经射不出来了。  
“行了，让博儿休息吧。”  
许昕温柔的把方博抱起，方博也乖巧的靠在许昕肩上闭着眼。  
“今天抱着我睡。”  
“好。”  
累坏了的方博在许昕帮他清理身体的时候沉沉的睡了过去。

隔天的方博是被饿醒的，许昕的手还放在自己腰上沉沉的睡着，给沉睡中的许昕一个morning kiss后披着衣服从床上下来，昨天的放纵导致今天身体的每一处都在叫嚣着。  
厨房飘着张继科最拿手的小米粥香气，果不其然，那人站在锅前熬着粥，握着勺子一圈圈的在锅里转着，怕糊了。  
方博的小脑袋凑上去闻了闻“好香啊！”  
张继科揉了揉方博柔软的头发吻了他的额头。

吃过早餐的方博回到房里打开电脑查看导演发来的新剧本，是接着上一次的续写。

文案摘要：  
黑帮三巨头看见被欺负的眼眶含泪楚楚可怜的小白兔男主一时没把持住在客厅就上演了一把活春宫，男主向男友求救，而男友竟在三巨头的怂恿下也加入了一起侵犯的行列，一旁的高中生拿着DV将过程全部拍下来并以此为要挟。男主无奈之下只好妥协，开始了被五个男人当做性奴的生活。

揉着腰看着文案的方博拽着手机，现在给导演发个消息说自己病了想多休息两天不知道还来不来的及。


End file.
